Bree's second chance
by countrygirl95
Summary: DANISH..  Hvad hvis Bree overlevede? og det samme med Diego? og Bree levede sammen med Cullen familien? hvad med Diego? og hvad nu hvis de to finder hinanden?
1. prologue

**Hello :D this is countrygirl95**

**this is my first fanfic, so please be nice:D this is from Bree's point of veiw :b**

**give is a chance**

**don't own any of the characters._  
><em>**

**please review :D**

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Nu hvor du er væk, ved jeg ikke længere hvad jeg skal gøre. Tiden går, jeg kan se det, men for mig står tiden stille, jeg er blevet følelsesløs, det eneste jeg føler, er tørsten i min hals og smerten i mit bryst og lige der hvor mit hjerte skulle have været. Det hjerte, som _han_ passede på, det er væk sammen med ham. Jeg savner ham. Hele tiden. Man siger, at livet går videre, men det er løgn, tiden går, men livet er gået i stå. I hvert fald for mig.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading :D<strong>

**thats it for now :D **

**REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**here it is, chapter one :D **

**hope you like it, please tell me about it :D**

**don't own of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1.<p>

_Jeg går rundt i skoven, jeg leder efter noget men jeg ved ikke hvad det er. Jeg er ikke alene, jeg kigger rundt og lytter efter nogen, noget, lyden af nogen der trækker vejret, et hjerteslag, men der er ikke noget, jeg begynder at løbe, løbe fortvivlet rundt, minutterne går. Jeg stopper forpustet op, forsøger at trække vejret dybt, men det bliver kun til hurtige stød. Jeg kigger ned i jorden, ville ønske jeg stadig var i stand til græde, men den evne forsvandt sammen med det meste af min menneskelighed. Jeg hører en fjern stemme skrige mit navn. "Bree". _

Jeg åbnede mine øjne, blinkede og huskede, at det var ikke virkeligt, stemmen der havde skreget mit navn var bare et produkt af min fantasi, og det savn jeg havde til den som ejede stemmen. _Han_var væk. Diego, min bedste ven, og ejeren af stemmen, var væk, sammen med de andre fra vores klan. Tidligere klan.

Jeg kunne godt lide lyden af det dette, jeg havde aldrig kunne lide at være sammen med de andre. Kun Fred som jeg ikke havde snakket særlig meget med, og Diego som jeg ikke havde haft ret lang tid med.

Diego var væk, Fred vidste jeg ikke hvor var længere. Jeg håbede på, at han stadig var levende, håbede og troede. Han skulle nok klare sig, han var stærk og forsigtig. En klog vampyr.

Jeg ville også være død nu, hvis ikke det havde været for Cullen familien. De reddede mig. Min daværende klan og jeg var en hær, en hær af nye vampyrer, stærke, vilde, ustyrlige vampyrer.

Cullen familien reddede mig, jeg ville ikke kæmpe, havde aldrig villet, ikke efter jeg havde mistet Diego. Han betød alt for mig, vi havde ikke snakket sammen ret mange gange, men vi havde en form for unik forbindelse. Vi forstod hinanden uden ret mange ord.

Jeg rejste mig fra den sten jeg sad på, trak vejret dybt, tænkte på de dage, uger, måneder siden, hvor jeg mistede Diego, første gang jeg så min redningsmand.

Vi var blevet delt op i to grupper, skulle angribe fra ti sider, jeg skyndte mig, vores leder Riley havde sagt at jeg kunne nå at fange Diego hvis jeg skyndte mig, jeg var allerede sakket bagud af visse årsager.

Da jeg nåede frem til der hver krigen skulle foregå, blev jeg modtaget af et frygteligt syn, der lå døde vampyrer over det hele, alle sammen fra min klan. De eneste der stod op, var seks af vores modstandere. De guløjede.

Jeg havde været lammet, jeg havde spejdet efter Diego, men han var der ikke, han havde heller aldrig været der. Da havde det slået mig. Riley havde set anderledes ud, mere kold, og da han havde talt om at slå os ihjel, hvis vi ikke adlød, var det ikke kun tankespind, det var det han og _hun _havde gjort ved Diego.

Jeg havde fået øjenkontakt med en lyshåret vampyr, jeg havde vendt om, men han havde forfulgt mig, indhentet mig. Jeg havde ikke kæmpet imod ham, jeg ønskede ikke at slå ihjel, han havde sagt at, det gjorde han heller ikke.

Det blev starten på mit nye liv, et liv uden drab, menneskeblod og frygt, men heller ikke nogen Diego.

Jeg kunne mærke at jeg blev overvåget, jeg vendte mig om og så Jasper stå og kigge på mig, jeg tvang et smil frem "Hej Jasper," han nikkede "hej Bree" vi stod lidt og kiggede på hinanden, vi var kommet til en hvis form for enighed af en art, selvom han stadig skræmte mig, med alle hans ar, han havde flere end man kunne tælle, og det skræmte mig, og det vidste og respekterede han.

"Hvad lavede du før?" jeg kiggede undrende på ham, hvad mente han med det? Han fortsatte "for fem minutter siden, du sad med hoved i dine hænder og så ud som om du tænkte, men følelsesmæssigt var du et helt andet sted?"

Han fik det til at lyde som et spørgsmål. "nu er jeg med," svarede jeg, "jeg var lige væk et øjeblik, du ved, ligesom når man drømmer?" nu var det min tur til ar få det til at lyde som et spørgsmål.

Jasper nikkede eftertænksomt. Han studerede mit ansigt, sikkert for at finde ud af om jeg løj, jeg ved ikke om han fandt noget, men jeg vidste, at jeg ikke løj.

"Skal vi gå tilbage?" det var mig der spurgte, Jasper nikkede kort, og så fløj vi af sted, jeg nød farten, jeg kunne se, at Jasper satte farten op, for at overhale mig, så jeg satte også farten op.

Vi kæmpede om at komme først, vi nåede huset i samme sekund. Alice kom ud sekundet efter, kom hen og gav mig et kram og kys på kinden, hun vendte sig om mod Jasper "Nu har du været ordentlig over for vores lillesøster, ik'os?" han nikkede bare "Jo selvfølgelig har jeg det, Alice."

Jeg kiggede væk mens de gav hinanden et hurtigt kys, jeg havde svært ved at klare ret meget kærlighed, fordi jeg savnede Diego. Diego. Diego. Diego. Diego. Diego.

Hans ansigt poppede op foran mine øjne, og smerten skar i mit bryst, lige der hvor mit hjerte skulle have banket. Det havde det ikke gjort i fire måneder nu. Det var en måned siden Cullen familien havde adopteret mig, som de kaldte det.

Jeg var glad for at, de havde reddet mig, jeg ville bare ønske, at de også havde kunnet redde Diego. Jeg savnede ham så frygteligt meget. Esme kom ud sammen med Carlisle og gav mig et kram, "Er du okay Bree?" det var Esme der spurgte,

"ja, jeg er okay, jeg klarer mig" hun gav mig endnu et kram. På kun en måned, var hun blevet som min mor, mere end min biologiske mor havde været. Vi stod og krammede i et par sekunder inden vi gav slip og jeg sendte hende et smil. Carlisle lagde sin arm rundt om mine skuldre, jeg vidste, han vidste, at jeg savnede Diego.

Han havde set smerten før, havde han fortalt. Det var en aften, hvor vi alle var samlet undtagen Edward, som var sammen med sit menneske Bella.

Carlisle havde fortalt om dem, deres levemåde, og om Bella. Jeg havde stadig ikke helt forstået det med Bella og Edward, men jeg havde lært, at respektere det var som det var.

Alice og Jasper kom over til os og sammen gik vi indenfor, mens lyden af et flygel blev større, Edward spillede, det lød smukt, han var virkelig talentfuld.

Vent vent vent vent. Edward var her? Var Bella her så også? Pis pis pis pis, jeg standsede brat op, og kiggede op på Carlisle, "jeg kan ikke. Ikke lige nu" hviskede jeg.

Carlisle kiggede hurtigt over på Esme og nikkede. "vil du med på jagt?" det var Carlisle der spurgte, jeg nikkede kort og vendte om på hælen og løb ud i skoven med Esme og Carlisle i hælene.

Jeg standsede efter lidt tid, vred på mig selv, over at jeg var så svag. Hvorfor kunne jeg ikke bare være som de andre? Jeg vidste godt at det var noget pis at sige sådan noget til mig selv, så jeg tog en dyb indånding og tilgav mig selv. "hvad har du lyst til" hørte jeg Esmes bløde stemme spørge mig.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading :D<strong>

**please review, and tell me what you think :b**

**- love me 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello this is me xD  
><strong>

**enjoy :D**

**still don't own any of the _ characters :b  
><em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kap 2<p>

Jeg løb, jeg vidste ikke hvorhen, jeg var drevet af mine instinkter, jeg var ikke på jagt mere, jeg løb bare. Jeg kunne høre Esme og Carlisle løbe efter mig, men det betød ikke noget, intet betød noget, udover at løbe i den retning mine instinkter drev mig.

Jeg kunne huske at jeg lige havde færdiggjort min anden hjort da jeg for anden gang den dag, hørte Diego skrige mit navn, og så havde mine instinkter taget over, og jeg løb.

Pludselig genkendte jeg det sted hvor jeg løb, og hvor det førte hen.

Seattle. Jeg satte farten yderligere op, jeg fløj af sted, jeg kunne høre Esme og Carlisle bag mig et sted. Efter noget tid nåede jeg frem. Jeg stoppede op.

Jeg stod i lidt tid og lyttede, endelig kunne jeg høre det, en stemme der hviskende mumlede mit navn igen og igen. Diego. Jeg sagde hans navn, næsten lydløs, og kravlede ned i en åbning vi havde lavet sidste gang vi var der.

Jeg var kravlet med benene i først og da jeg kunne mærke jorden, tog det et halvt sekund at komme helt igennem. Jeg åbnede mine øjne, blinkede et par gange, troede ikke på hvad jeg så.

Der stod han, lige overfor mig. det kunne ikke passe, han var død! Men han var lige der, for øjnene af mig. Vi stod et øjeblik og kiggede på hinanden, inden vi fløj hinanden om halsen, midt i rummet.

Jeg havde mange gange villet ønske jeg kunne græde, men denne gang ønskede jeg, at jeg kunne græde at glæde. Diego var her, jeg var sammen med ham, hans stærke arme rundt om mig.

"Bree" måden han sagde mit navn, det fik sommerfuglene til at køre rundt i maven på mig. "Diego" "Hvor har du været? Hvad skete der? Du var ikke i lysningen?" spørgsmålene røg ud af mig.

"Shhh, et spørgsmål gangen. Jeg har været her lige siden jeg snakkede med Riley, de forsøgte at dræbe mig, Riley og _hende, _men jeg stak af og gemte mig her. Det var derfor jeg ikke kom hen til lysningen og kæmpede. Hvordan kan det egentlig være at du er her?"

Ups, pis, øh "øh, det er en lidt længere historie, som jeg nok skal fortælle dig." Sekundet efter kunne jeg høre Esmes stemme der kaldte på mig. "Bree, søde, kommer du ikke op?"

Fuck! "Jo lige et sekund Esme" kaldte jeg op til hende. Diego kiggede uroligt over på mig, "Hvem var..?" "Det skal jeg nok forklare, men det er lettere hvis du møder dem" afbrød jeg ham, "_dem?_" "Ja, Diego, dem, der er syv af dem, og en pige, og nu skal du møde to af dem" jeg trak ham med hen til åbningen og kravlede op først.

Det første jeg så da jeg kom op, var Carlisles og Esmes bekymrede ansigtsudtryk, jeg smilede beroligende til dem, et ægte, glad smil. Kort efter kom Diego op af hullet, børstede støvet af sig. Han kiggede skiftevis på mig og Esme og Carlisle, jeg havde stillet mig mellem Esme og Carlisle og ham. Jeg introducerede hurtigt dem for hinanden, og Carlisle lyste op i et smil "er det ham?" "det er ham" smilede jeg til ham.

Jeg stillede mig over til Diego, han så, så frygtelig ensom ud, og jeg savnede hans arme rundt om mig. "Bree, jeg troede, du sagde at han var død?" sagde Carlisle og nikkede over mod Diego, jeg kiggede bare på Diego, og ventede på at han selv ville forklare det.

Det gjorde han, og Carlisle forklarede, sammen med Esme, hvad der var sket den sidste måned. Diego lignede et stort spørgsmålstegn, så jeg ville lige opmuntre lidt

"Du skal ikke være ked at det, hvis du ikke forstår det, det tog også mig nogle uger at forstå det hele." jeg smilede til ham.  
>Han smågrinede af det, men det havde jeg ikke noget imod.<p>

Han tog min hånd, jeg kiggede hurtigt op på ham, men han kiggede bare på Carlisle og Esme.

Vi flettede vores fingre sammen og jeg nød følelsen af at være sammen med ham igen, jeg havde savnet ham. "skal vi tage hjem?" spurgte Esme, jeg kiggede bedene op på Diego

"Vil du med hjem og møde de andre?" han nikkede "ja, det vil jeg gerne."

Vi løb hjem, jeg havde aldrig været så glad, jeg havde fået en familie, der elskede mig, og jeg havde fundet Diego, og jeg håbede at vi ikke ville skilles igen.

Da vi nåede hjem, gik vi ind af fordøren, Carlisle stoppede op og tænkte sig om i et øjeblik

"Diego, du skulle måske holde vejret, Bella er på besøg" Diego så forvirret ud, men gjorde som Carlisle foreslog.

Vi gik ind i stuen, og Esme kaldte på de andre "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella kommer i lige ned? Der er en I skal møde" i løbet af to sekunder kom alle ind i stuen, Alice og Jasper forfulgt af Rosalie og Emmett, til sidst kom Edward sammen med Bella.

Jeg kunne høre Diego give en lille, forundret lyd fra sig, da hen så Bella, men ellers forholdt han sig helt rolig, han kiggede rundt, indtil Carlisles rolige stemme tog vores opmærksomhed.

"okay, det her er Diego" sagde han og nikkede mod Diego,"Bree fandt ham." Rosalie Brød ind "var det ikke ham, som Bree troede var død?"

Jeg svarede "jo, men det er han ikke" jeg kiggede op på ham, for at om han selv ville fortælle det.

"Riley og _hende _- Victoria forsøgte at dræbe mig, da jeg fortalte Riley, at solen ikke brænder os, men jeg flygtede, jeg løb ned til vandet og sprang i, de kunne ikke følge min fært i vandet, så jeg svømmede hen i en underjordisk grotte. Der vidste jeg ikke hvad der skete udenfor, jeg undgik at være ude for længe, jeg vidste jo ikke hvem der havde vundet. "

Hele Cullen familien nikkede eftertænksomt, Diego så ikke ud til at være berørt af, at Bella var her. Han havde jo heller ikke været der, da Riley gav os hendes fært, og han var heller ikke på jagt.

Alice gik helt blank et kort øjeblik og lyste så op i et smil, "Esme, Vi skal vist i gang med at bygge?" Esme kiggede på Diego "Har du lyst til at blive her?"

Diego kiggede ned på mig, jeg kunne ikke lade være med at smile op til ham, han kiggede over på Esme igen "hvis ikke det er til besvær, så kunne jeg godt tænke mig det, bo her sammen med Bree og jer."

Hele familien lyste op i glæde, "selvfølgelig kan du bliver her sammen med Bree, vi ønsker bare, at I er glade. Og Bree har savnet dig sådan" det var Esme der sagde det.

"Jeg har også savnet hende" sagde Diego og gav min hånd et klem.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading :D <strong>

**Hate it? love it? **

**please tell me what you think and review :D**


End file.
